campeones
by Ricardoalonso
Summary: naruto se muda con sus padres de sunagakure a konoha ante la tristesa del rubio del no querer irse pero lo que no sabe el es las grandes cosas que le esperan en konoha...femkyubi y OC


campeones

campeones

1 capítulo

nos mudamos a konoha!

Era una mañana en la ciudad de suna

Un joven rubio de ojos azules se estaba despertando ya que le quedaban pocos días de vacaciones,El rubio se levanto fue hacia el baño tomo una ducha salio hacia su cuarto tomo una camiseta negra y un short blanco con unos tenis negros.

En ese momento lo llama su madre desde las escaleras de su casa

Kushina: -naruto ya estas vestido que necesito que me compres unas cosa para el almuerzo.

Naruto: si mama ya estoy listo.

Kushina: bueno hijo ten(le da un papel con unas cosas anotadas) hijo en el almuerzo tu padre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.

NaruÌto:-bueno mama,(se va)

en otra parte específicamente en otra ciudad se encontraba una pelirosa de ojos verdes mirando se en un espejo.

En ese momento entra su madre a su habitación

Mebuki:sakura necesito hablar contigo!

Sakura:si mama dime que necesitas hablar conmigo?

Mebuki:-bueno es sobre un viaje de una semana hacia suna tu padre me dijo en la mañana y te vine a preguntar. Quieres ir o te quedas aquí en konoha con ino.

Sakura:-no mama prefiero ir con ustedes que quedarme aquí aburrida una semana y menos aguantando. A ino-puerca

Mebuki:-bueno sakura prepara las maletas que nos vamos mañana

Sakura:Ok mama.

De vuelta a suna encontramos al rubio en su habitación. Escuchando música y en su ps3 hasta que siente a su madre que toca la puerta.

Kushina:-naruto el almuerzo esta listo.

Tu padre esta a punto de llegar asi que ve bajando hacia la cocina.

Naruto:Ok mama por cierto que hiciste de almuerzo?

Kushina:-lo que mas te gusta mi niño ramen (con una sonrisa)

Naruto:-en serio mami (con estrellas en los ojos) por eso te amo mami le sonríe

Kushina:-nunca cambias y eso que casi tienes 17 años te comportas como un niño.

En eso se escucha la puerta de su casa abrirse

Kushina:-naruto bajemos que ya llego tu padre.

Naruto:Ok ma.

En la cocina de la familia namikaze uzumaki estaban los 3 integrantes almorzando. En silencio entonces habla minato

Minato:-naruto tengo una noticia quizás tu la tomes como mala pero nos tenemos que mudarnos hacia konoha.

Dentro de 15 días por que me re ubicaron en konoha por mi trabajo.

Naruto:-(triste)ok papa. Mama ya termine me puedo ir?

Kushina:- si hijo ya te puedes ir

En esto el joven rubio se va sube a su cuarto a seguir jugando ps3

Kushina:-amor creo que naruto lo tomo mal

Minato: si ya veo pero no sabe la sorpresa que le tengo (sacando una hoja que decia konoha fc y entrgandosela a kushina)

Kushina:- ah que bueno asi cuando lleguemos no este tan triste

Fin capitulo 1 _

Capitulo 2-el regalo y el enojo de kushina

(Nota de autor: chicos este capitulo lo hico mi primo ya que los dos lo estamos haciendo XD )

14 dias despues

Mientras tanto en un campo de futbol estaba un joven lanzando unos disparos para la porteria

Naruto: estoy muy cansado de patear (tirandose en el suelo) ahh me pregunto como sera ese lugar (mirando el cielo)

En ese momento Iván pasando las porritas del equipo de naruto...Iván trotando y a causa de eso esos movimientos causaban revoloteos en sus senos y naruto tubo una hemorragia nasal de

Naruto:-ah el entrenador jiraiya me pego lo pervertido(sacando un pañuelo y limpiandose la poca sangre de la nariz).

El chico se levanta del suelo del campo toma su balón y lo coloca en el punto de

penalti

Naruto:-este sera mi ultimo disparo aquí en suna(dijo este con tristeza)

El chico da unos pasos hacia atrás y luego se detiene y comienza a correr a patear el balón llega y apunto de patear el balón grita

Naruto:-RASENGAN SHOT!(Y patea el balón con rabia el balon coge forma de rasengan y va directo a la porteria cuando llega el balon a la porteria la fuerza que lleva el disparo hace que la porteria se desprenda de la tierra y vuela unos cuantos metros)

Naruto:- huyy creo que me pase sera mejor que me valla antes de que alguien me vea(con un poco de miedo y sale corriendo a su casa)

1 hora despues

Naruto cuando llega. A su casa se da cuenta de que no hay nadie pero despues olle a alguien en su cuarto. Con un poco de miedo subio siguilosamente. Se asoma un poco a su puerta y habia una persona mejor dicho una joven pelinaranja y parecia que estaba buscando algon naruto se asombro y entro en su cuarto

Naruto:-kyubi-chan?(Cuando la llamo esta se voltio sorprendida)(NOTA DE AUTOR: aquí kyubi en este fic es mujer)

Kyubi:-naruto cuando llegaste? No te pude sentir

Naruto:-hace rato...eehh no es por enfadarme pero porque te escabulliste en mi cuarto y porque estas vestida así(dijo este un poco sonrojado)

Kyubi:- ahh y que tiene que me vista así...OOOH ya entiendo osera que mi cuerpo te llama mucho la atención(dijo con una sonrisa pervertida)

Naruto estaba con la baba saliendo de su boca debido al cuerpo de kyubi...kyubi tenia un cuerpo bien formado, kyubi tenia unas piernas bien torneadas y unas curvas que le causaría una súper hemorragia nasal que hasta lo matarían y unos senos incluso mas grandes que los de su tia tsunade su pelo era anaranjado y sus ojos era. De color rojo intenso

Naruto:-ee...hhh no ...e...s lo que queria decir(dando unos pasos hacia atras)

Kyubi:- a mi no me engañas te apuesto lo que sea que hasta sueñas conmigo

Naruto:- eeeeh no tengo idea de lo que hablas(mierda como sabe ella que sueño con ella siempre)

Kyubi caminaba lentamente hacia naruto este daba unos pasos hacia atrás pero no dio mas porque choco con la pared de su cuarto...kyubi estaba muy cerca de naruto esta se pego mucho a el

Naruto:-eeeeeh kyubi dentende no des un solo paso mas o ya ver...(dijo este con un gran sonrojo)

Kyubi:-o ya vere que naruto.

Naruto:-o esto

Naruto tomo a kyubi por la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia el y le dio un beso en los labios kyubi estaba sorprendida pero despues correspondio al beso y despues de 15 segundos se separaron por falta de aire

Kyubi:-y eso porque fue(dijo con un leve sonrojo)

Naruto:porque te lo mereces aja dime pues que estabas buscando en mi cuarto

Kyubi:nada solo algo para recordarte ya que te mudas a konoha y no te veré mas

Naruto:- ah si es así espera un momento

Naruto fue donde su mochila y saco una camiseta con el numero 10 con su nombre y una banda de capitán y regreso donde kyubi pero escondió las cosas atras de su espalda

Kyubi:-que me vas a dar(dijo esta con estrellistas en los ojos)

Naruto: bueno esto es algo especial...(Saco de atras de su espalda la camisa y la banda de capitan)te voy a dar mi camisa de nuestro equipo y tu seras la nueva capitana del equipo(dijo entregando las cosas a kyubi)

Kyubi:...(Ella no decia nada)

Naruto:ehh kyubi?que te pa...m(no pudo terminar la frase ya que kyubi se le abalanzó encima haciendo que calleran. Y derrepente kyubi empezó a basarlo por toda la cara dejado marcas de labial en todo su rostro y esta grito)

Kyubi: AAAHHH GRACIAS GRACIAS LOS ATESORARE POR SIEMPRE(levantandose de encima de naruto este estaba débil debido a ese ataque)NO PUEDE SEEER YO CAPITANA DEL EQUIPO(dijo saltando de lado a lado)SE LO VOY A INFORMAR AL EQUIPO GRACIAS NARUTO NOS VEMOS

Kyubi bajo las escaleras de la casa de naruto cuando estaba por salir ivan llegando minato y kushina

Minato: oh kyubi-chan como estas que haces aqui?

Kyubi:muy bien minato-san estaba aqui porque naruto me llamo(dijo mintiendole con una gran sonrisa)

Kushina:-ah -chan (kushina miro la camisa y la banda de capitan que tenia kyubi)esas no son las cosas de naruto

Kyubi:-eh si son las cosas de el pero el me las regalo y me nombro capitana del equipo ya que estudes se van a mudar...oh hay viene bajando... Perdonen pero me tengo que ir(dijo esta con una sonrisa y despues se fue corriendo a su casa y gritando de alegria).

Naruto iva bajando las escaleras algo torpe como si estuviera atontado y salio ala puerta del frente y se agarro del marco de la puerta para no caerse

Kushina:oh hola naruto. Ven ayudanos con las cosas

Naruto:ahhhh...eehieui(después se cayo y volvio a levantarse y se aferro otra vez al marco de la puerta para no caerse)

Kushina:NARUTOOO QUE RAYOS TE PASA...(se dio cuenta que naruto tenia la cara llena de besos)Y PORQUE. PUTA MADRE TIENES LA CARA LLENA DE LABIAL

Naruto: es...u...na...lar..ga...historia

Minato: ohh tienes la cara llena de labial y estas muy atontado y kyubi-chan salio corriendo muy feliz me pregunto que cosas abras echo con kyubi aya en tu cuarto?(Dijo el padre con una mirada picara)

Naruto:PAPAAA QUE TE PASA NO HICE NADA ATREVIDO CON KYUBY(grito este enojado y sonrojado a la vez)

Minato:jajajajajajaja ya lo se si no es que me gusta hacerte enojar...y por sierto?

Naruto: si papa?

Minato:limpiaste el desastre que hicimos en la mañana en la cocina de tu madre

Naruto:AH NO PUEDE SER SE ME OLVIDO (grito este asustado con las manos en la cabeza)

Minato:NARUTOO NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE TE AYA. OLVIDADO(dijo este con miedo y agarrando a naruto de los hombros y zarandeandolo)NO QUIERO CONOCER EL LADO MALO DE TU MADRE...rapido vamos a limpiar el desatre antes que tu madre lo vea

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la casa

Kushina:chicos (dijo esta con una linda sonrisa)

Minato/naruto:AAAAAAAAH YA LA VIO(dijeron estos en el piso abrazados y temblando de miedo)

Kushina:- ya eh visto la cocina(caminado lentamente hacia ellos con una linda sonrisa)y veo que hicieron muuuuchas cosas(empezando a tronar sus nudillos sin quitar esa linda sonrisa)

Naruto:mama mama por favor calmate te lo podemos explicar(dijo este con miedo)

Minato:si ca...cariño te lo podemos explicar(dijo este con mas miedo que naruto)

Por toda la calle donde vivía naruto na damas se podían escuchar gritos de plegarias y de piedad dentro de la casa uzumaki y ese mismo dia naruto y minato juraron no hacer desastres en la cocina de kushina

FIN CAPITULO 2

que les pareció XD este es mi primer fic soy nuevo en esto asi que porfavor tengan piedad XD


End file.
